Zero Wolf
Zero Wolf is the main antagonist of the 2006 film Apocalypto. He is the leader of the Mayan soldiers attacking the protagonists village in the film. He was portrayed by Raoul Trujillo. History Zero Wolf is a Mayan chieftain who is responsible for leading an attack on the village of Jaguar Paw, the films protagonist. Due to the themes of decline of the Mayan Empire, Zero Wolf is primarily hunting for captives to be used as sacrifices to appease the starving Mayan population. His band includes his son Cut Rock, and his psychotic second-in-command Middle Eye. During the attack on the village, several of the local natives are killed, including Jaguar Paws father. Zero Wolf and the Mayans manage to successfully capture several locals, including Jaguar Paw. During his trek back to his city of origin, Zero Wolf shows his care for his son by giving him his knife, wishing for him to take up the mantle after his father. After the sacrifice ritual, several of Jaguar Paw and his accomplices are spared due to a solar eclipse, and Zero Wolf decides to dispose of them as target practice. He sets Cut Rock to finish them off before they reaches the end, but during the practice, Zero Wolf loses control, as Jaguar Paws friend Blunt survives, and knocks over Cut Rock, allowing Jaguar Paw to fatally wound him. Zero Wolf becomes enraged over his sons death, and starts to pursue Jaguar Paw ruthlessly through the jungle. During the hunt, Zero Wolf's soldiers dies off one after the one, killed by the elements and Jaguar Paw. One of them at one point defies Zero Wolf, causing the deranged chieftain to murder him. Eventually, Middle Eye is also killed, and with no soldiers left, Zero Wolf confronts a wounded and exhausted Jaguar Paw alone. Planning to stab him to death with the knife he gave Cut Rock as a revenge, Zero Wolf walks into Jaguar Paws trap, and is killed by his setup tapir trap. Personality Zero Wolf is a ruthless and brutal chieftain of the Maya tribe. He shows no concern for the lesser people he helps oppressing, and seems ruthlessly militaristic in nature. However, he is shown to care about his men, in particular his son, whom he has a healthy relationship with. However, when his son is killed in self-defense, he looses his previous self-control, and ruthlessly begins pursuing Jaguar Paw for revenge. He also loses the fatherly care he had for his men, abandoning the victim of a snakebite to die in the wilderness, and stabbing his most competent henchman to death for speaking even slightly against him. When finally confronting Jaguar Paw, instead of safely finishing him off with bow and arrow, he chooses the dramatic irony of murdering him with Cut Rocks knife for revenge, causing his death. He is shown to be a dangerously competent foe, knowing his tactics in the jungle, as well as a competent fighter both at close combat and with bow and arrow. Trivia *He is called "The Great Leader" by his men. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Fighters